


El Mejor

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, M/M, MiloShipFest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Milo no soporta a Aldebaran por ser tan bueno como él en fútbol y lo ve como una amenaza para su ascenso a Capitán.MiloShipFest2019Promp: Deportes.
Relationships: Pisces Aphrodite/Scorpio Milo (LoS), Scorpio Milo/Taurus Aldebaran
Kudos: 5





	El Mejor

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para el Miloshipfest2019 y esta dedicado a Serenataurus6 fue posteado para el evento en Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro.

**El mejor**

_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
No lo soportaba, de verdad que no. Hoy sería el día en que al fin lo venciera.  
Arrugue mi nariz con desagrado cuando lo vi llegar a la cancha. Aldebaran el Toro Martin. Le sonreí con sorna cuando volteo a verme y puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
  
“Bien chicos” hablo el profesor de deportes “Lo de siempre, dos equipos y a jugar. Milo capitán del equipo uno, Aldebaran capitán del dos. Mosca y Argol porteros.” sonó su silbato.  
  
  
Ya saben chicos, a matar. Afrodita, cuento contigo para cubrirme”  
  
  
“Claro”  
  
  
Teníamos una hora de entrenamiento, en cual los dos equipos intentamos vencer al otro, estuve a punto de meter varios goles, pero el idiota de los pelos necio era bueno. Está bien, Mosca no dejo que Aldebaran o Dante anotaran algún gol.  
Iba anotar como fuese y ese Toro no me lo iba a impedir, Afrodita llevaba la pelota, lo único que tuve que hacer fue perder a Misty y correr para quitarle el balón a Afrodita, sabía que él comprendería.  
  
  
“¡Oye!” escuche que grito cuando me lleve el balón y corri hacia la portería donde Argol ya me esperaba.  
  
  
Lance el esférico pero una larga y torneada pierna lo detuvo. Me quede ahí clavado en mi lugar viendo como Aldebaran me pasaba por un lado y le lanzaba la pelota a Misty quien anotó el gol. Sentí una especie de calor subirme al cuerpo comenzando por los pies hasta la cabeza, ni siquiera lo pensé me le deje ir al Toro.  
  
  
“¿Qué te pasa?”  
  
  
“¿Qué me pasa de qué?” me respondió y me encaro.  
  
  
Me acerque y le di un golpe con el hombro el cual él me respondió con otro. Le di un empujón con mis manos y él me lo devolvió de nuevo así que me acerque y lo encare, no se movió. El silbato sonó.  
  
  
“Milo, Aldebaran ¿Qué rayos les pasa? Esto es futbol no lucha grecorromana. ¿Ese es el espíritu deportivo que busco en mi próximo capitán? La respuesta es no. Recojan los balones y barran la cancha mientras meditan si quieren seguir en mi equipo. El resto vayan a las duchas y después al aula veremos teoría. Sonó de nuevo el silbato.  
  
  
“Pero profesor Daidalos…”  
  
  
“Nada de peros Aldebanran. Quiero esta cancha limpia para cuando suene la campana.”  
  
  
Vi como Aldebaran apretaba fuertemente sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron rojos para después voltear a verme y fulminarme con la mirada. Y comprendí el significado de ‘si las miradas mataran’ porque estaba seguro que esa mirada me habría hecho pedacitos o ya de menos me habría volado los huevos.  
  
  
El profesor se llevó a los chicos había quienes agitaban la cabeza de un lado a otro, así como otros sonriendo y cuchicheándose cosas al oído. Afrodita ni siquiera me miró cuando se marchó al lado de Teneo.  
  
  
Nos quedamos solos bajo el sol. Solo acompañados por el ruido de los autos que pasaban en la avenida principal que estaba cerca de la escuela.  
  
  
Lo vi cerrar los ojos y respirar un par de veces y me puse en guardia por si venían los golpes, pero solo exhalo audiblemente, sus hombros cayeron un poco y sus puños se abrieron, abrió los ojos soltó un gruñido y fue a por una escoba.  
  
  
“Tu recoge los balones”  
  
  
“¿Quién lo dice?”  
  
  
“¡Yo!” me quede plantado en mi lugar, no sabía que la pubertad terminara en dos minutos, ni el profesor Daidalos había usado ese timbre de voz. Solté unas maldiciones y fui a por los balones.  
  
  
A los minutos vi pasar a los chicos que salían de las regaderas y observe a Afrodita que volteo a verme, creí que se sentiría mal porque me habían castigado y le sonreí, pero el muy cabrón me levanto el dedo medio se volteo y respingo la nariz.  
  
  
Nadie hablo durante el tiempo que tardamos en limpiar toda la cancha y en embolsar la basura para llevarla al bote. De hecho Aldebaran evitaba en lo posible voltear a verme, solo lanzaba un gruñido aquí y allá.  
  
  
“Espero que hayan pensado mejor las cosas señores y si quieren seguir en mi equipo” el profesor Daidalos nos sorprendio por detrás, me lleve la mano al pecho y vi que el Toro hizo el mismo gesto que yo.  
  
  
“Si profesor” dijo secamente Aldebaran, pero se giró a verlo.  
  
  
“Bien, ya pueden ir a las duchas, el descanso va a comenzar.” Nos dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.  
  
  
Fuimos en silencio a las duchas, lo que me habría gustado poder escuchar música en ese momento. Nos quitamos los zapatos y la ropa y entramos al agua caliente. Aldebaran habia abierto la llave. El olor a jabón y shampoo lleno el lugar relegando el que había unos minutos atrás a chicos sudorosos.  
  
  
Salí antes que él del agua y me fui a vestir aun molesto, el baño no me calmo ni un poco las ganas que tenia de decirle lo que pensaba de él. Si no hubiese llegado yo sería el único candidato a capitán del equipo, todo el mundo habla de lo bueno que es. Eso me fastidia. Y hasta hizo que hoy Afrodita se molestase conmigo.  
  
  
Había terminado de vestirme y calzarme cuando él salió envuelto en una toalla que atada a su cintura parecía más pequeña de lo que en verdad era. Lo miré despectivo y él me dirigió una mirada fría.  
  
  
“¿Sigues aquí?”  
  
  
Que me dijera eso termino de colmar mi paciencia ¿Quién rayos se creía como para decirme eso? “Cállate, me resultas detestable”  
  
  
“Ah, pues el sentimiento es mutuo”  
  
  
“Eres un idiota” salió de mi boca tan a prisa que no hubo tiempo de trabarme la lengua o si quiera pestañear, simplemente había salido más rápido aun que mis pensamientos.  
  
  
“¿Cómo dices?” lo vi fruncir el entrecejo y su mirada fría se tornó llena de confusión y lo que parecía enojo.  
  
  
“Lo que oíste eres un…” comencé a decirle un montón de estupideces, simplemente deje a boca hacer el trabajo ¿Cuál era el problema? Mi cerebro parecía ajeno a esto ya que me gritaba que me detuviera, que dejara de hablar. Incluso dije palabras de las que no tenía ni idea de su significado pero había escuchado a mi madre decírselas a mi padre, pero el colmo fue que dije algunas de las cuales dudaba de su existencia.  
  
  
“¡Cállate!” me dijo con una voz que se me antojo atronadora.  
  
mi cerebro me gritaba _¿Que haces idiota?_ Pero mi boca no pretendía hacer el menor caso “¡Cállame!” le respondí dándole una mirada desafiante.  
  
  
Lo vi caminar hacia mí y comencé de nuevo a decirle una sarta de cosas, ese chico de verdad me trastornaba su sola presencia me molestaba. Estaba a un palmo de mí.  
  
  
“Que te calles”  
  
  
Dijo y su puño se estrelló contra la pared en la cual estaba a mi espalda y en la que casi estaba pegada, eso me hizo dar un pequeño saltito, su mirada era fiera, ni siquiera en la cancha había puesto esa mirada y comencé a pensar que quizá ahora si me había metido en un lió. Iba a hablar de nuevo y él acerco su rostro al mío, no sabía si me daría un cabezazo, pero aun así retrocedí el paso que me quedaba hasta estar por completo pegado a la pared y entonces paso, antes si quiera que un solo sonido escapase de mi boca, Aldebaran me beso.  
  
  
  
  
 _Continuará_


End file.
